A blooming hope
by The sweetheart
Summary: Yugi the heir to Japan is arranged to marry princess Rebeca,as he is getting ready for the wedding his best man and lover is there for him and cheering him on, but breaking in the inside. "Wait." everyone looked up. "I can't let this continue." Puzzleshipping. YYxY.
1. Chapter 1

Yayy the first update of the new year 2013!

Happy New Year!  
I hope there are more smiles that touch your eyes and less problems.  
And more updates.  
Well enjoy! :)

_ A blooming hope_

Amethyst eyes, slightly bloodshot stared in a mirror. These eyes belonged to the only heir to the throne of Japan, the one and only Yugi Muto. He looked small for his age of 17. He had a childlike round face, big eyes that shone with innocence and crazy hair that no one of the family had. It was star shaped and gravity defined, with blond bangs framing his face, black in the middle which ended with purple tips. Licking his rosy lips he looked in the mirror once again. Yugi was dressed in the traditional Japanese outfit which was a kimono,a black one,with red flames and a dragon going over in a circle, which made Yugi look like the dragon had trapped him. It was tied by a big red belt like thing (sorry I don't know how it's called and it I searched it but it doesn't show) tied in the back with a bow.  
Yugi lifted his hand and put it in front of his mouth, the sleeve was long and wide.  
Suddenly tanned arms wrapped themselves over the petite writs of the boy. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned back in the warm,hard chest. A deep baritone chuckle sounded through the small room. Pale fingers came up to intertwine themselves with tanned, long digits. The small teen gave out a pleased sigh as they stayed like this.

"I will miss you holding me like this" a bell-like voice pierced the silence, the tanned arms tightened.

"We could still see each other." a deep baritone voice said, which made Yugis knees turn to jelly.  
Beautiful amethyst eyes opened and locked with deep crimson ones. The man standing behind him had sharp features, narrowed crimson eyes, which held authority in them. His hair looked much like Yugis, it was star shaped, black in the middle, but ended with red tips, blond bangs were framing his handsome face, but he had three extra blond bangs, that Yugi didn't have, shooting up in his hair like electricity.  
Yugi turned in the mans arms and stared deep in those mesmerizing eyes.

"Atem." the name was just a little above a whisper and the now named mans body shivered. Yugi was the only one that could call him by his real name, to everyone els he was know as Yami, his close friends to be exact, but those who he did not know he was 'sun god', lord, liege and Pharaoh.  
Yes, he was the Pharaoh of Egypt, he had been ruling from the age of 11 and now he was 18, just one year older than the boy trapped in his arms.  
"Yugi, I will always love you, but I think it's better to see each other once in a while than never, right?" big teary eyes looked up, but the teen nodded not the less.  
"I don't want this Atem. I want only you." with that the Egyptian couldn't help himself and crushed his lips to Yugis. The teen moaned and licked the Pharaohs bottom lip, he was granted access and he curled his tongue with Atems. They started a little battle for dominance which the crimson eyed teen won. As they parted, both were out of breath. Their eyes were slowly clouding with lust, knowing that this is the last time they could do something like this and be intimidated.

"Atem, please take me, please." the heir to the throne begged as tears fell from his eyes.  
"Yugi, my angel, tonight will be your wedding night, you have to have energy for _Rebeca_." the name was said between gritted teeth. Yugi chuckled at that. No matter how much Atem was encouraging him on and willing to louse his only happiness, he hated this much more that Yugi himself.  
Atem was very possessive, and didn't like sharing his property. It may sound as if Yugi was a possession, but he liked it that way.

Slowly small hands started to go up and down the muscular chest which was cover by a kimono, it was white with gold hieroglyphics over it and was ties with a white belt. He was wearing his crown which consisted of gold, the eye of Horus on his forehead and two wings sticking out of his hair.

"I don't care. I don't even want to have energy for the ceremony." Yugi whispered in his lovers ear and than nipped at the lobe, making the other shiver in pleasure.

"Yugi, you don't know what you are asking fore, you know very well that I can make that happen." at that Yugi smirked and trailed light kisses down to Atems neck and nipped at it.

"Yugi, stop." but the young man didn't listen as he continued his assault on his lovers neck and his hands traveled to Atems sides and that's when he was out of breath and found himself pinned to the nearest wall. The Egyptian kissed him hard with so much passion, love and lust. As they kissed, their hands roamed over the others body. Yugi felt the bow come undone and his kimono slip open revealing milky white skin. Atems hands traveled over his nipples pinching them, making him moan.

"Atem." his name falling from those lips sounded so good, so arousing.

"Love." the Pharaoh whispered in the boys ear. Yugi liked it when Atem called him that, it made him feel special. Suddenly his lips were caught in a heated kiss once again.  
Knowing this was their last time together, both tried to show how much they love the other. Atem also felt the bow coming undone exposing his muscular body. As they broke apart, they panted and Atem started kissing the soon to be wed mans neck. Yes, that's right Yugi was going to be married soon, just in a hours time.

"Yugi-"  
"Don't you dare say it Atem, I want this, I want to feel you for the last time, I want to cherish this moment." the teen said as new tears fell from his amethyst eyes.

**(Lemon start here)**

Atem smiled and gently took Yugis cheeks in his hands and he brought their lips for a gentle kiss.  
As their lips met once again, it felt as if they were kissing for the first time. Atem licked Yugis bottom lip, and the teen opened his mouth immediately, their tongues curled together, just for the feel, there was no war this time, they just felt.  
Atem lifted Yugi up and laid him on the couch which was in the room. The tanned man climbed on top of him and broke the kiss. Yugi was left panting as Atem started to kiss down his neck and then chest, than he screamed as the Pharaoh took a nipple in his mouth. Oh god, his body was so sensitive, him and Atem haven't done it for about a week, he craved the older man so much. Atem let go of the nipple and moved to the other he bit it, which earned him a moan , than licked it and lightly sucked on it, moving lower he nipped gently a little above Yugis navel. The pale teens eyes flew open and screamed, his cock beginning to throb painfully. As Atem let go of the skin, he lifted his head to admire his work. Yugis cheeks were red, his hands next to his head and his legs spread and he was between them. Licking his lips a problem stuck his mind.

"Love, I don't have anything to prepare you with." at that Yugi smirked and licked his lips.  
"You have my saliva." he purred the words. Atem growled lowly in his throat, his little one was so creative. Suddenly he found himself in an upward position, with Yugi kneeling on the floor and between his legs.

"Love what-" he didn't get to finish as a scream escaped his lips and he threw his head back. Yugi had licked his cocks tip and then swirled his tongue around it. Atem panted harshly as slowly and tortuously Yugi engulfed his cock inch, by inch. Atems mind was clouding, he simply loved it when Yugi did this to him, which was rare. But still loved it non the less. Slowly Yugi started to bob his head up and down, coating the member with saliva, the Pharaoh groaned and moaned. Suddenly Yugi relaxed his troth and Atems cock slipped past his gag reflexes, at that Atem screamed and than Yugi let the older teens cock slip from his mouth. Looking up he saw Atem panting harshly and in he didn't know better a light blush was dusting the mans checks. Yugi rose to his feet and slipped off the kimono, throwing it to the side, leaving him completely exposed. At that Atem came back to his senses and looked at Yugi, licking his lips. Yugi climbed in his lap and grabbed his cock, slowly starting to lower himself.

"Stop." the Egyptian said and Yugi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I haven't prepared you love, if you do this I can't guarantee if you will walk later." after said that he looked at Yugi with pleading eyes, but Yugi only smiled and lowered himself on his hard throbbing cock. The smaller teen, bit his lip harshly and pain exploded at his lower back. After about 5 minutes he was fully seated on Atem, and his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip. A soothing hand, started to rub at his back going in circles and another calmingly going through his hair. That relaxed him a bit and Yugi opened his eyes.

"Told you it would hurt." Atem smiled a sad smile, he didn't like it when Yugi was in pain, it felt like the world was crying. Slowly Yugi rolled his hips and gasped, Atems cock was right at his prostate. Slowly he rose off of Atem a little bit, than back down. Both gasped.  
Atem felt like it was their first time all over again, Yugi had been so tight, he barely kept his control, but now, Yugi wasn't prepared and it hurt much more than Yugi was letting on. Slowly Yugi started to bounce on his cock, increasing the tempo. Atem grabbed his lovers hips and pushed Yugi down as he trusted up, at that Yugi screamed and arched his back. The teens arms came to wrap around Atems neck and he started to scratch at his back. Previous scratched could be seen,which were still not heeled.

"Oh Atem, harder" Yugi begged, and Atem complied. He pushed Yugi down and trusted into him once again and it earned him a cry on pleasure. Suddenly he grabbed the teens cock and started to pump it in time with his trusts.

"Ah, oh,ahh" Yugi was moaning and screaming uncontrollably, he was so close.  
"Atem, I-" he couldn't finish as his prostate was struck once again. The Pharaoh leaned to his ear as he kept trusting inside him and pumping his cock.  
"Come" was all Atem said and Yugi obeyed. His whole body spasmed, splashing his cum on Atems hand. Atem groaned as his lovers walls squeezed him, begging him for his cum. Not a second later he burring himself deep within his love and coated his insides with his cum.

**(End of lemon)**

As both rode the waves of their orgasm, they missed the slight creek of the door. Atem wrapped his hands around Yugi and brought him to his chest.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you." Atem chanted as he hugged his love close.  
"I love you too Atem, forever and beyond. I love you so much." as he said that a few tears escaped his eyes as realization dawned on him.  
He was never going to be with Atem like this, never going to feel his touches, see his playful smirk, when they made love , when the Egyptian wanted to tease him.  
Atem slowly slipped out of Yugi and hugged him closer.  
"Remember this, I will always be with you, maybe not psychically,but spiritually, I will be in your heart and mind." Yugi lifted his head from Atems shoulder and kissed him passionately, as they broke apart, so much love radiated in their eyes , that for a brief second it seemed that time had stopped.  
"I will too Atem, I will always cherish you." they kissed again and a tear slipped from Atems closed eyes and ran over a tanned cheek. As they parted once again, Atem lifted Yugi in his arms bridal style and carried him to the small bathroom to clean up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A small girl slowly walked around the church. She had wanted to find the bathroom, because, someone had switched the rooms with her fiancés. She was a girl, she needed a bathroom.  
As she wondered around, she heard a light thud on the wall across her. Slowly walking down the corridor, she was a door and was slightly ajar, peaking inside, she covered her mouth with her hand to hold her gasp. There was her soon to be husband between some mans legs and he was...sucking him off? Tears pricked at her eyes, and than anger spread through her body. How could he, Yugi was supposed to be hers.  
Her eyes had a mind of their own, they continued to watch the scene as Yugi took the strangers cock in him and rode him, like there's no tomorrow. And when the both climaxed, she blushed and closed the door. Leaning on it, all she could hear from the inside was panting, than a muffled 'I love you' and then sobbing.

" Rebeca?" someone called, looking to the side she saw a tall girl,with short brown hair and blue eyes looking concerned and relieved.  
"Come on, only a little bit is left before the wedding." the girl said and Rebeca only nodded.

Suddenly the wedding marsh started to play, every guest stood up and looked at the bride, gasps and whispers were heard over the crowd. Yugi stood at the altar, barely, his lower back was killing him, good thing Atem was next to him, his best man.  
A girl with flowers firs walked in the was tall, slip, shiny blue eyes and a short bowh hair. She was dressed in a short kimono, with white flowers and a white belt.  
As she stood at the altar, the bride came after her. Yugi was stunned, Rebeca looked great!  
She was dressed in a white kimono, with cherry blossom petals going around it and as she moved they looked like they were moving, her belt was big and white. Her long blond hair was made to look like waves and as he moved they bounced, creating the illusion of a real wave also she had a white/pink flower in her hair.  
Her green eyes were covered by make up, and her lips painted in red. As climbing the steps of the altar Yugi smiled at her, but she knew, that smile was hallow.  
The priest told them to take each others hands and they did.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed these two young souls." the priest went on and on and on. Yugis legs were giving out, he needed to sit, but that damn priest won't shut up!

"Yugi Muto heir to the throne of Japan, do you take Rebeca Hawkins as your lawful wedded Wife, in in sickness and in health?"  
Yugi opened his mouth to say the simple word, but the word died in his throat. Taking a deep breath, his eyes flickered to Atem who gave him a small smiled and nodded his head.  
As he opened his mouth again Rebeca stopped him.

"Wait." everyone looked at her, she held sadness, but determination in her eyes.  
"I can't let this continue." she turned to Yugi and smiled a sad smile.  
"I know you love another, and you can never love me. If we proceed with the marriage, not only you but also I will be suffering. It was a doomed marriage from the beginning anyway." Rebeca said and a tear escaped her left eye.

"Yugi." an old voice said. Said teen turned his head to the old man,he he was short,wrinkled and his hair looking a bit like a star, but was gray.

"My boy, is it true. Do you love another?" the old man asked.  
"Yes, grandfather, I don't love Rebeca, and I never will." with that his eyes flickered once again to Atem, who had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Who do you love?" another old man asked, he was tall and skinny, he had gray hair too and a beard.  
"I..." looking at Atem again, he saw the other bit his lip. Would he be angry if he told? Would everyone hate him?

"I...I love the Pharaoh on Egypt." his words were barely above a whisper.

"What? Speak up my boy, I can't hear you. Who stole your heart?: his grandpa said. Taking a deep breath, he was ready to yell it out, but the a hand circled his wrist stopping him.

"I did Solomon, I stole your grandsons heart. And I'm ready to take my punishment." Yugi looked at him with terrified eyes and than at his grandpas, silently begging him to not punish Atem. But they were surprised at the reaction they got, the old man chuckled.

"In a way I saw this coming, Yami, you have been friends with Yugi since childhood, you have always had a strong bond with him, but I didn't know the extension of it." the old man smiled.

"Solomon was right, I was too naive to see it, and pushed you and Rebeca to get married." Rebeca's grandfather said. Yugi and Atem smiled. Suddenly Solomon surprised them once again.

"So is there going to be a wedding or not?" he looked at Atem and Yugi and the smaller teen blushed but the Egyptian smirked. Pulling up a little his kimono he knelled. Rebeca and her friend had sat down next to her grandpa and she was crying.  
Atem cleared his throat and put his hand in his sleeve and took out a golden box.

"Yugi,love. I love you so much and today I was sure I would louse you, but I had bought this ring as a symbol of hope, that maybe you wouldn't merry her and instead me. I'm rather happy that I bought this ring, because like people say 'hope dies last', but my hope didn't die it bloomed. What I'm trying to say is. Yugi will you marry me?''  
The teen was speechless, was it possible?  
Tears fell down his face.  
"Please don't let this be a dream." he said a bit louder than intended. Atem smiled at that.  
"I guarantee it's not a dream love." he smiled and waited for Yugi answer. The teen smiled and flung his hands around the Pharaohs neck and hugged him tight.  
"Yes,yes,yes, a million times, yes." with that Atem rose to his feet and kissed Yugi. Suddenly the pries cleared his throat. Both blushed but stood next to the priest.  
"Yugi Muto heir to the throne of Japan, do you take Atem Sennen as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"  
"I do." Yugi said with out hesitation.  
"Atem Senne Pharaoh of Egypt do you take Yugi Muto as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"  
"I do." the words were out of his mouth before the pries had finished his sentence.  
"Than you may kiss the groom." and they did just that. Atem brought Yugi for a searing kiss, that sealed the deal,both kissed each other happily and when they broke apart they smiled, the smile radiated in their eyes. Suddenly Atem took Yugi in his arms bridal style and carried him out. Cheers were heard and everyone wished them a good time on the honeymoon.  
Like Atem said, he did have hope and had made plans for a honeymoon,grinning like an idiot, he carried Yugi to the car.  
Atem started the car and started driving , he turned a few sharp turns and came to the airport.  
"Atem?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow. The Egyptian only smirked and leaned over and kissed Yugi passionately.  
"You will see, when we get there." he smirked once again and took Yugi in his arms as they went for their honeymoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Well I'm a bit happy how this story turned out. I hope you like it too dear readers.  
Would you like a chapter with their honeymoon? Hmm?**

Please review. :)

**Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the long awaited honeymoon chapter is here!

**Disclaimer: I don't make money from this story, now own the characters. Only the plot. :)**

Enjoy!

_It is a blessing_

Yugi felt kisses over his neck as he surfaced from his slumber. Slightly dazed amethyst eyes opened. He saw a ceiling, a plane ceiling to be exact. Another kiss landed on his neck and he purred. A chuckle rang in his ears, turning his head he saw Atem next to him, his deep crimson eyes looking right in his soul.  
"You finally woke up." Atem said as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Yugis ear. The smaller teen leaned into the touch.  
"It seems I was tired more than I thought. With all the preparations for the weddi-" his eyes widened and looked at Atem. Gasping he wrapped his arms around his husbands neck.  
"We, we are married. We are married." the heir to the throne of Japan chanted. Atem chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boys wrist.  
"Yes we are my beautiful one." whispering in his beloved ear he nipped at it and Yugi shuddered.  
As Atem moved away he removed Yugis seatbelt and pulled him up.  
Yugi wobbled, his feet unsteady. Atem caught him and lifted him in his strong arms. Yugi blushed, but was great full.  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked as they left the plane. Atem only smirked and kissed his husbands forehead.  
"Well you have been nagging to come to Egypt for some time now. So I thought it would be okay to come here, but we are not staying in the palace." Atem said sternly and Yugi giggled.

Oh, such memories from the palace... Yugi licked his lips.  
Coming back into reality he saw that they were approaching a jeep, the Pharaoh put him on the seat and got in next to him, wrapping his arms around Yugis wrist. Yugi giggled again, Atem liked to show what was his.  
_  
_The car went in the opposite side of the palace and it was a good half an hour drive in which Yugi fell asleep again.

For the second time that day Yugi felt kisses all over his face, as he opened his eyes Atem was hovering over him and smiling.  
"Come on love we are here, you can sleep upstairs."  
Slowly getting out of the car with the help of Atem, they entered a posh looking hotel, the staff immediately bowed and Atem nodded to them. Boarding the elevator, Yugi leaned on Atems shoulder.  
The elevator dinged after a few moments signalizing that they have arrived.  
As the doors opened they stepped right in the apartment. Yugi gasped and slowly walked to the window. From here the town could be seen and the sun was setting, making it even more beautiful.  
"Atem, thank you." strong arms wrapped around his wrist and turned him to face the other male. Atem smiled and slowly his hands made their way to Yugi face, who purred in delight. Cupping Yugis cheeks, Atem leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was full of love and passion, burning desire.  
As Atem pulled away from the kiss Yugi was left breathless. His mind was in a daze. He was married to the Pharaoh of Egypt and they were standing in one of the most luxurious hotels. That could rival the palace.  
Life was great.  
Suddenly a hand was offered in front of him.  
"Come Yugi, let us go to bed." Yugi licked his lips and took the hand. This would be their first night as married.  
As they entered the bedroom Atem took off his kimono and threw it on a nearby chair, only left in his boxers. Yugis mouth watered , his husband was simply delicious and only for him to have. Yugi opened his kimono and let it slide slowly off of his form, Atems eyes never leaving him.  
Suddenly Atems head jerked to the side and he took a deep breath. Stepping closer to Yugi he took his husbands hand and guided him to the soft bed.  
Moving the covers aside, he pushed Yugi to lay down and than he, wrapping his hands around the pale wrist and pulling the covers up to cover them. Atem snuggled into him, holding him finally at peace without the fear of being caught.  
Yugi was startled, this was their first night as husbands, they should be making love not sleeping!  
"Atem?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Aren't we going to make love, like married couple do?" Yugi asked as he tried to turn around to see his husbands face. But the hands only tightened, not letting him.  
"Yugi, a couple of hours ago I took you, sorry you rode me like there is no tomorrow, mind you, you weren't prepared and my dick was only covered in saliva. I'm amazed that you didn't bleed."  
Atem said and brought him flush against his chest.  
"Atem I'm not fragile, I can take a bit of intense fucking." a couple of months ago little Yugi would have blushed at the mention of the word 'fuck'. Here he was now, suggesting they do it.  
"Yugi." Atem wanted to say something but held back, finally the hand loosened and Yugi was able to roll on top of Atem straddling his hips.  
"Love, we can do a 69, but I can't fuck you as you say. I don't want to hurt you, if we do it now you are bound to tear and bleed." Atem said rubbing his thumb over Yugis cheek.  
"But Atem" Yugi whined and rubbed his bottom on Atems hardening dick.  
"Now that we are married, you don't have to hold back, or care if I'm hurt and not able to walk for a week! God the pain would be worth it. Now you can fuck me as hard and long, slow and deep as you like. We have nobody to worry about." Yugi said and leaned down to kiss Atem.  
Their lips met in a short kiss, as they parted the taller male grabbed Yugis face and kissed him hard and rolled the around.  
"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Atem hissed in his ear as they broke apart.

**(Lemon starts here)  
**

Atem kissed him again and his hands slowly made their way to Yugi boxers, when they reached them, they were harshly ripped off from him body, which were followed by Atems.  
Now both were naked and lust was evident in their eyes.  
"Atem." Yugi whined and tugged on Atems hair to lean down and kiss him. The pharaoh smirked and leaned down, but before his lips touched Yugis, he lowered himself down to Yugis belly.  
"Atem" Yugi hissed and slightly sat up. Throwing a smirk at his beloved he kissed Yugis navel and than kissed the tip of Yugis very hard erection. Than he took it in his mouth and sucked.  
Yugis eyes rolled back and he fell back on the bed. Screaming his back arched as Atem licked at his vein.  
"Ah Atem." Yugi screamed once again, Atem never once stopped his powerful sucking, giving one last hard suck and rubbing Yugis guardian ring with his index finger was enough to send Yugi over the edge.  
"Atem." the teen screamed as he spilled his essence in his husbands mouth. Swallowing it, Atem licked his lips and than kissed the pale boy. Yugi moaned in the kiss, one of his hands made their way to Atems cock and grabbed it, starting to pump it slowly. Atem broke the kiss and moaned.  
"Mmm Yugi." after a couple of strokes, Atem moved Yugis hand away and than reached for the bottle on the night stand. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he put the bottle down.  
"Atem, please just fuck me." Yugi pleaded looking right into Atems eyes with his kicked puppy face. Atem bit his lip, that look turned him on even more. He was ready to forget preparations and just fuck the boy in the mattress. It sounded so appealing.  
"Hey, Atem, a needy Yugi is here. I want your big hard cock inside me now, come back from la la land please." Yugi said. That snapped Atem out of his day dream and looked at Yugi. Smirking he flipped his love in his stomach ass in the air. Slowly circling the pink entrance, he inserted the first finger. Yugi tensed up and hissed.  
"Yugi?"  
"I'm okay keep going." he chocked on the words, but pressed back on the tan digit.  
Inserting a second finger he started to scissor them and look for that little bundle.  
Yugi shuddered and moaned. Atem smirked and pulled his fingers out, moaning at the loss, Yugi heard a cap being opened and than felt Atems cock at his entrance.  
Slowly Atem entered and moaned. Holding back a scream Yugi bit on of the pillows. After Atem was fully shattered in him, Yugi rolled his hips. The pharaoh pulled out and than thrusted back in, Yugi was left breathless. Again and again Atem drove inside him striking his prostate.  
"Oh." Yugi said and than moaned.  
Suddenly Atem pulled out and flipped Yugi so he was sitting in his lap.  
"Rise up a bit." Atem said and Yugi did so. Slowly guiding Yugi onto his member, both moaned. Yugi wrapped his hands and legs around Atem as, he grabbed his lovers pale cheeks and started to trust. Yugi moaned. Atem slapped his cheek, than the other.  
"More." Yugi said and thrusted back onto Atems hard shaft. Both were lost in the pool of pleasure.  
Suddenly Atem grabbed Yugis cock and started to pump it in time with is thrusts.  
"Oh Atem." Yugi screamed and thrusted himself hard on Atems cock.  
"I love you." Atem said and turned his head, so their eyes could meet.  
"I love you too." Yugi said and they engaged themselves into a passionate kiss.  
As Atem broke the kiss, he started to nip at Yugis neck. That was enough to send his beloved over the edge.  
Yugi screamed his passion to the high havens and after a few seconds he heard a muffled version of his name and felt his inside being coated in Atems seed.

**(Lemon end)**

Yugi fell back on the bed, his whole body feeling like jell-o. As he laid there panting he felt Atem collapse next to him. Bringing Yugi in his arms the pharaoh felt satisfied.  
For once he could truly hold Yugi and bask in the afterglow.

"I love you, beyond forever." The sentence was sealed with one last kiss as they both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **So did you like it?  
Please review. :)


End file.
